


In Your Care

by mypoorfaves



Series: Shorter drabbles [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caretaking, M/M, Migraine, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: Victor has a migraine and Yuuri takes care of him





	In Your Care

**Author's Note:**

> I love caretaking Yuuri ♡

“Victor.”

“…nnng.”

“Come on, wake up. You need to drink something.”

Victor stirs from sleep slowly and unwillingly. There was a reason he had been asleep in the first place, and said reason was to try and escape the pain of the migraine he’s been dealing with. It hits him again as he’s forced to come to consciousness, and he instantly winces.

He blinks his eyes open, and through the darkness of the room can make out the silhouette of Yuuri crouched next to the bed.

“Hey,” Yuuri greets softly once Victor meets his eyes. His voice is kept low in consideration for Victor’s migraine. “Feeling any better?”

“Head’s still killing me,” Victor moans.

“Do you want to try taking more medicine?”

“No, that would involve me sitting up. I’ll just try and sleep it off.” Victor’s head throbs just at the sole idea of moving. Even just having a simple conversation like this with Yuuri is enough to worsen the pain.

“If you say so. But first you need to drink some water.”

Victor is just about to repeat that he doesn’t feel like moving even to sit up and drink, when the tip of a straw prods at his lips.

“You don’t have to move, just drink. Slowly,” Yuuri says, and Victor sends a mental prayer of thanks to whatever gods are up there that his fiance can read minds.

Victor obediently closes his lips around the straw and takes a slow sip. The water is cold and refreshing as it hits his tongue, pleasant against the dryness of his mouth that Victor was unaware was even there. He didn’t even know he was thirsty, but now he can’t seem to stop pulling water from the straw. He gives a small noise of relief through his nose as his thirst is quenched, wanting more water.

But before he can have any more, Yuuri is pulling the drink away. The straw slips from Victor’s lips, and Victor whines before he has a chance to stop the desperate sound.

“Slowly,” Yuuri repeats. “I don’t want you choking.”

He’s likely been dehydrated, Victor realizes, unsure of whether it’s the reason for his migraine or a byproduct of it. Regardless, Victor considers the truth to Yuuri’s words; he could only imagine the agony going into a coughing fit would add to his splitting head. Just the thought alone is enough to cause him to wince.

“Ready for more?” Yuuri asks. He brings the straw back to Victor’s lips, and Victor parts them in affirmation.

Victor takes his time this time around, savouring the coolness of the water and the way the it feels as it runs down his throat. Once he’s had enough, Victor lets the straw fall from his lips, a sign to Yuuri he’s finished. Satisfied, Yuuri pulls the cup back, setting it down on the night stand with a light _clack_. Even that simple noise causes Victor to whimper as his pulse pounds painfully in his head.

Yuuri gently brushes Victor’s bangs away from his face and Victor lets his eyes flutter shut at the touch. Then there’s something cold and slightly wet being draped over his eyes. The feeling startles him at first, but it’s far from unwelcome. Victor sighs in content.

“There we go, Vitya,” Yuuri coos, his hand going back to run through Victor’s hair. “Get some sleep. You’ll feel better soon.” The soft sound of Yuuri’s voice, and the added bliss of the cold cloth over his aching eyes make it easy to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
